


[Podfic of] The Discovery of the Platypus in His Natural Habitat

by anna_unfolding, klb



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by klb and anna_unfolding of a story by radondoran.<br/>Author summary: Vanessa hadn't really expected to find herself at Candace Flynn's house. But she really hadn't expected to find her dad's nemesis there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Discovery of the Platypus in His Natural Habitat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Discovery of the Platypus in His Natural Habitat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292635) by [radondoran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radondoran/pseuds/radondoran). 



Cover Art provided by reena_jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/The%20Discovery%20of%20the%20Platypus%20in%20His%20Natural%20Habitat.mp3) | **Size:** 9.9 MB | **Duration:** 0:08:15

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> klb's reader notes: anna_unfolding and I have been wanting to co-podfic forever, and in all the time we've talked about it, we certainly never expected to start with Phineas and Ferb gen! But while I was visiting her a couple of weeks ago, her kids introduced me to this show and I fell in love, and we ended up recording this for them as a bedtime story. Then the author graciously gave us permission to share it with all of you, so we recorded a header, and voila! Our first co-podfic! Keep in mind that this is intended for kids and was performed accordingly, but with that said, I'm really pleased with it, and I've even used it as my own bedtime story several nights this week :)


End file.
